


Tersekat

by benew



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Past, Drama, Gen, High School, Time Travel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benew/pseuds/benew
Summary: Mendapat balasan dari orat-oretnya di balik pintu loker membuat Sua penasaran. Tapi, siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata orang di balik balasan-balasan rutin setiap minggu itu tidak mudah untuk diajak bersua?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. 1. Air daripada Suara.

**Author's Note:**

> The timestamps are kinda important.

Senin, 8 Juni 2XXX.

Bel pulang sekolah berdering kencang ke seluruh penjuru. Para siswa berseragam putih-abu sibuk berkemas–entah karena ingin pulang, berjumpa teman di kantin, atau karena kewajibannya sore ini untuk merapikan kelas. Langit keabuan bertanda akan turun hujan sebentar lagi, yang sudah tidak ada kewajiban di sekolah langsung bergegas pulang. Ketika yang lainnya sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, perempuan berambut hitam legam di atas bahu ini masih termenung di meja belajarnya dengan tangan yang memegang brosur. ‘Ekskul SMAN Cempaka’ begitulah yang tertera besar-besar di halaman pertamanya.

Kali ini adalah kali kedua perempuan itu mengamati lekat-lekat poin demi poin pada brosur berwarna hijau muda tersebut. Dia sesekali berpikir lalu lanjut lagi membaca lalu tiba-tiba bengong kemudian memukul kepalanya sendiri, mungkin terlihat gila jika dilihat, padahal sebenarnya pikiran siswi itu sedang sangat kusut. Memilih ekskul di tahun ajaran baru saja sudah membuatnya cukup pening _. Bahkan ini bukan semacam soal matematika,_ batinnya.

“Belum pulang?” tanya lelaki yang sedang bersandar di ambang pintu. Lelaki yang dikenal juga sebagai sahabatnya.

Perempuan itu mendongak lalu mengangguk. Dia dengan cepat mengambil tasnya lalu pergi mendekati sahabatnya. “Bukannya kamu ada ekskul voli?” Tatapan herannya ia lemparkan kepada teman masa kecilnya itu.

Lelaki yang sedang memasuki masa pubertas itu menggaruk tenguknya, “Iya, memang ada. Kamu sendiri bukannya ekskulmu besok?”

“Aku bakal keluar.” jawabnya singkat. Lawan bicaranya membelalakkan mata, tangannya memegang kedua pundak perempuan yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

“Lomba paduan suara minggu depanmu bagaimana?” Raut wajah terkejutnya benar-benar terpampang jelas.

Dengan santainya, dia melepas perlahan cengkeraman tangan sahabatnya lalu pergi keluar kelas. Merasa pertanyaannya dihiraukan, lelaki yang hampir menyentuh tinggi dua meter itu pun meneriakkan nama yang sedang berurusan dengannya tadi.

“Hei! Sua Paris! Pembicaraan kita belum selesai!” Yang diteriaki hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh ke belakang, “Ah sial, menjadi ketua kelas memang beban.”

Helaan napas disertai tangan yang mengunci pintu itu menjadi penutup urusannya hari ini sebagai ketua kelas. Kakinya melangkah menjauhi ruangan kelas. Karena keberadaannya yang sedang sendiri itu membuat senandung lagu tanpa disadari keluar dari mulutnya dengan ringan, sedangkan tangannya sibuk memainkan benda perak berkilau itu sampai berdentingan. “Sua memang benar-benar penuh kejutan.” gumamnya.

***

Sua Paris, itu yang tertera di label nama kemeja sekolahnya. Perempuan yang baru saja naik kelas itu belum berganti baju sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Badannya ia hempaskan ke ranjang, bau keringat dan polusi dari bus yang ia naiki lima menit yang lalu menguar dari tubuhnya. Matanya menatap lurus langit-langit kamar, pikirannya belum luput dari perihal pindah ekstrakurikuler. Helaan napas panjang berhembus lagi entah sudah yang keberapa, bukan ujian sekolah tapi menentukan jawabannya saja sudah membuat Sua sakit kepala. Sua merogoh kembali brosur sekolahnya dari saku baju, diamatinya kembali sampai menyipit matanya. Jenuh katanya. Sua merasa tidak nyaman dalam kegiatan memadukan suara itu. Paduan suara bukan gayanya. Sempat-sempatnya dalam renungan pikiran, tiba-tiba Sua teringat kembali kenangan lama saat bermain pistol air dengan sahabat kecilnya.

Baju kaos yang basah menerawang badan kurus mereka, kolam karet yang mereka jadikan layaknya kolam renang, dan pistol air yang mereka jadikan ‘senjata’ perlindungan diri. Sua kecil menyeburkan diri ke dalam air lalu belagak layaknya perenang, temannya yang tak ingin kalah pun ikut mengikuti Sua. Setelah beberapa detik terlewat, Sua pun mengeluarkan kepalanya dari air sambil mengais-ngais udara di sekitar. Melihat temannya yang masih di dalam air itu membuat Sua panik.

“Hei, Fajar, cepat keluar dari air nanti kau mati,” Tangan mungil Sua menarik-narik lengan Fajar.

Paru-paru Fajar yang memang tak kuat menahan lagi pun menyuruh Fajar untuk keluar dari air. Mulut kecilnya yang mengais-ngais oksigen dan mata kemerahannya karena terkena air membuat Sua terbahak-bahak. Anak lelaki itu mencibir, usahanya menahan napas malah diremehkan oleh sang sahabat. Merasa tak dihargai, Fajar pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kolam.

“Kamu mau balik?” Sua menahan lengan Fajar yang baru setengah keluar dari kolam. Fajar mengangguk lalu menarik kembali sebelah kakinya untuk keluar.

Dengan tangan yang masih menahan Fajar, Sua menarik lagi badan kurus Fajar ke dalam kolam. Muka terkejut Fajar membuat Sua tertawa lagi. “Kenapa ketawa terus? Apa yang lucu?” Fajar sedikit menekan intonasinya.

“Tadi kamu keren.” Bibir kecil Sua tersenyum, “Tapi, kalau memang tidak kuat ambil napas saja. Mukamu lucu saat keluar dari air.” Sua lagi-lagi terkekeh.

Mendengar alasan Sua membuat Fajar spontan memercikkan air ke muka Sua. Ia tertawa kencang ketika melihat Sua yang terkejut dengan datangnya air. Tak ingin kalah, Sua pun membalasnya. Tawa dua anak kecil di perkarangan rumah pun pecah karena hal yang sepele. Tapi, belum lama mereka kembali berbaikan, Ibu Sua mendatangi mereka lalu menyuruh untuk membersihkan diri. Hari semakin sore, takut sakit katanya.

“Sebentar lagi, Bu,” bujuk Sua. Biasanya sang ibu akan mengikuti permintaannya. Tapi, mungkin hari itu bukanlah hari keberuntungan Sua.

Ibunya berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu. Satu kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. “Tidak.” Jawaban singkat padat yang membuat Sua semakin merajuk.

“Yah, sebentar lagi ya, Bu,” sungut Sua.

Fajar yang sedari tadi diam saja meyaksikan negosiasi di depannya pun membuka suara. “Ayo, mandi saja, aku juga takut dicari ibu.” Kalimat Fajar yang jelas berpihak pada ibunya pun membuat Sua menghela napas lalu keluar dari kolam.

“Ayo, mandi.” ajak Sua dengan rasa terpaksa.

Badan segar setelah mandi dan berganti baju. Fajar yang awalnya ingin langsung pamit untuk pulang akhirnya terhambat ketika melihat Sua yang sedang bersemangat menyerukan nama asing dari ruang tamu. Televisi keluaran terbaru yang menampilkan sorak sorai penonton perlombaan renang membuat Fajar penasaran lalu duduk di samping Sua. Fajar melirik sahabatnya lalu mendapatkan mata Sua yang berbinar-binar penuh gairah. Fajar belum pernah melihat tatapan Sua yang seperti itu sebelumnya.

“Kamu nonton apa?” tanya Fajar karena sedari tadi Sua tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Tanpa menoleh, Sua pun membalas. “Lomba renang di luar negeri. Ayahku jadi salah satu pelatih di sana,” Sua lanjut menyerukan nama asing tadi.

Fajar tak membuka mulut lagi. Ia ikut menyaksikan tanpa tahu siapa yang ia ingin semangati. Muka-muka asia dan barat bercampur di sana, Fajar hanya melirik yang terlihat keren di matanya.

“Itu lihat! Ayahku di situ!” Sua tiba-tiba menunjuk ke sisi kanan layar.

Fajar menyipitkan matanya. Ia mengangguk membenarkan kalimat Sua tadi, memang betul ayahnya ada di sana. Fajar sendiri memang sudah tahu bahwa Ayah Sua seorang pelatih atlet-atlet terkenal seantero negara. Ia memang jarang bertemu beliau, tapi yang ia tahu adalah, ayahnya sangat baik kepadanya bahkan keluarganya. Fajar hanya bisa tersenyum kalau mengingat kebaikan Ayah Sua.

“Nanti besar aku ingin kayak mereka,” ucap Sua tiba-tiba. Sua menoleh ke arah Fajar lalu tersenyum lebar hingga gigi susunya terlihat, “apalagi kalau bisa diajar juga sama ayah!” Fajar tak merespon, tapi yang ia tahu adalah sahabatnya ini terlihat berapi-api saat membicarakan olahraga air itu.

Sua mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah. Ia mengambil bingkai foto di meja belajar lalu mengamatinya untuk yang sekian ratus kali. Dua anak kecil yang saling merangkul pundak dan anak yang laki telihat lebih pendek dari yang perempuan. Sua tertawa lalu menaruhnya kembali. “Dasar, bahkan sekarang kamu yang lebih tinggi.” kekeh Sua.

Evan Fajar, atau yang biasa dipanggil Fajar sejak mereka masih merangkak itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah sahabat kecil Sua hingga sekarang ini. Fajar yang dikenal sebagai ketua kelas XI IPS 3 di sekolah, adalah tetangga dan juga teman sebangku Sua selama 6 tahun di Sekolah Dasar. Sua paham mengapa Fajar sangat khawatir dengan status ekskulnya tadi sore. Ia tahu Sua tak punya minat satu pun dalam segudang ekskul yang tersedia di sekolahnya itu.

 _Ting_. Suara ponsel di atas kasur menarik perhatian Sua. Layarnya menampilkan pesan dari ‘Epan’ alias Fajar. ‘Kamu milih ekskul apa?’ Pesannya masih berhubungan dengan topik mereka tadi di sekolah. Sua menggantungkan handuk di pundaknya lalu mengetik pesan dengan cepat. ‘Renang.’ Balas Sua. Ia sudah memperkirakan reaksi Fajar ketika mengetahuinya. Dan yang benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian Fajar menyerang Sua dengan pesan-pesan mayanya. Sua hanya menghela napas lalu keluar kamar meninggalkan ponselnya.

‘Kau serius? Jangan dipaksa kalau belum siap.’ Begitu pesan terakhir yang muncul di layar ponselnya.

***

Langit keabuan gelap dengan gantungan gumpalan awan hitam menjadi sajian pemandangan pertama Sua ketika keluar dari pintu rumahnya. _Akhirnya payungku berguna_. Sua membatin. Payung biru tua yang selalu ia bawa dalam tasnya rasa-rasanya bisa berlumut kalau diingat-ingat betapa lamanya payung itu sudah menetap. Angin berhembus kencang menerpa punggung Sua. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat langit yang ternyata semakin gelap dari sebelumnya. Kaki bersepatu hitam Sua pun semakin cepat berjalan menuju halte bus. “Semoga bus pagi ini tidak penuh.” Sua berharap cemas.

Karena langit mendung di pagi hari adalah tanda seluruh anak sekolah yang naik sepeda dan berjalan kaki akan ikut menaiki bus. Sua yang baru saja sampai halte menghela napasnya. Pemandangan yang berbanding terbalik. Yang biasanya bangku saja kosong, sekarang kumpulan orang sudah berdiri di sekitarnya. Pagi ini, burung-burung tak ada yang melompat dari ranting ke ranting, sinar mentari terhalang gulungan awan hitam, dan juga langit gelap mencekam yang siap menumpahkan airnya. Sua mengencangkan tas selempangnya sambil berharap agar hari ini adalah bukan hari yang sial.

“Sua!” Sapaan pertama–kecuali dari ibunya–pagi ini membuat Sua menoleh mencari sumber suara. Ternyata yang didapati adalah sang sahabat, Fajar. Sua mengutuk dirinya ketika melihat sosok yang ia ingin hindar, karena Fajar pasti akan membicarakan tentang pilihan ekskul barunya. Dengan berat hati Sua pun membalas sapaannya. Baru saja terbesit di pikirannya kalau Fajar biasanya berangkat ke sekolah dengan sepeda. Sua benar-benar ingin menyalahi hujan pagi ini.

“Sua, yang kemarin kamu bilang ingin ganti ke ekskul renang,” Fajar membuka pagi ini dengan topik kemarin.

Sua terdiam tak menjawab.

“Ayolah, itu bukan perkara yang ringan, Sua.” rengek Fajar.

Tepat waktu, bus pun tiba setelah rengekan Fajar keluar. “Berhenti bicara dan masuk ke dalam bus.” balas Sua tanpa melirik lawan bicaranya.

Fajar pun naik tanpa bisa berkomentar. Sahabatnya terlihat tidak ingin membicarakan apapun perihal ekskul.

Bus penuh dengan penumpang. Dua sejoli itu bertumpu pada pegangan bus. Awan akhirnya menumpahkan isi perutnya. Rintik hujan mulai membasahi kota. Jendela bus pun mulai penuh dengan goresan air hujan seiring laju bus yang melesat dari satu halte ke halte yang lain. Pemberitahuan agar waspada pada jalanan licin dari pengeras suara dinyalakan oleh sopir. Tiga halte sudah lewat di belakang itu artinya halte selanjutnya adalah pemberhentian mereka. Tapi, Sua dengan wajah yang sama masih menatap lurus ke luar jendela.

“Kalau tidak ingin dibicarakan,” Fajar melirik lawan bicaranya, “kenapa semalam kau beritahu?”

Kali ini, Sua menoleh. “Itu karena biar aku semakin yakin dengan pilihanku,” ucapnya, “dan aku harap kau tidak melarangku. Aku sudah dewasa dan kejadian itu sudah berlalu di belakang sana. Aku harap kau mengerti, Fajar.”

“Tapi, Sua,” ucap Fajar.

Sua memotong. “Kita bicarakan pulang sekolah nanti.”

Fajar terdiam menurut. Walaupun sebenarnya, perihal ini benar-benar mengejutkannya. Semenjak kejadian tiga bulan lalu yang menampar pipi, Fajar semakin menaruh mata pada sahabatnya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Adalah pertemanan mereka yang sudah ditenun 12 tahun lamanya. Fajar melengos. Waktu pulang sekolah seharusnya terasa cepat, bukan?

Bus berhenti di halte pemberhentian mereka. Fajar dan Sua turun dari bus tanpa ada yang membuka mulut. Hujan masih tumpah dengan derasnya. Angin berhembus menerpa badan. Sua segera membuka payung miliknya. Baru beberapa langkah Sua meninggalkan halte, ia memutar balik badannya lalu menatap Fajar yang sedang menaruh tasnya di atas kepala–bersiap menerjang hujan ke sekolah–.

“Fajar!” Sua setengah berteriak. Tangannya memberi isyarat untuk mendekat.

Fajar melirik lalu dengan tas yang masih di atas kepala lari mendekati Sua. “Payungnya aku yang pegang,” tawar Fajar sambil menyodorkan tangan kosongnya.

Sua menoleh lalu memberi pegangan payung pada Fajar. Ekor mata Sua mengintip penampilan Fajar: Ujung celana yang basah karena genangan air dekat halte; lengan bajunya pun senasib. Sua menghela napasnya, _kenapa dia tidak bawa payung?_ Batinnya. Perdebatan, perkelahian, atau apapun itu tetap saja tak akan menghalangi mereka dari rasa peduli pada satu sama lain.

“Sua! Fajar!” Suara tinggi hampir melengking itu bukan hanya menarik perhatian Sua dan Fajar tapi hampir seluruh orang di sekitarnya. Tanpa harus menoleh, Sua dan Fajar sudah bisa menebak.

Sang pemilik suara pun menghampiri lalu memukul kencang tengkuk Fajar. “Hei, jawab kalau orang sapa,”

Kulit tengkuk Fajar perih, ia meringis. “Binar, memang ada orang menyapa dengan pukulan?”

Binar, perempuan dengan rambut diikat ala ekor kuda dan tas selempang hitamnya itu tertawa kencang sampai-sampai payungnya ikut bergoyang. Dia berjalan sambil menatap jalanan menghindari genangan. “Kalian ada masalah?” ucapnya layak peramal.

“Enggak,” balas Sua, “yang bermasalah hanya Fajar.”

Fajar ingin membuka mulut tapi mereka sudah sampai di lobi sekolah. Sua menarik kembali payungnya lalu melipatnya. “Aku mau ke kantin, kalian duluan saja.” suruh Sua.

Ketika punggung Sua sudah semakin menjauh, Fajar menggaruk tengkuknya lalu menoleh pada Binar. “Sua mau ikut ekskul renang lagi, Bin.” Helaan napas Fajar terdengar berat.

Binar melotot. “Seriusan? Dia yakin?”

“Entah,” geleng Fajar, “katanya nanti mau dibicarakan sehabis pulang sekolah.”

Melihat temannya yang satu ini terpuruk membuat Binar terkekeh. Ia memukul kembali tenguk Fajar lalu berkata, “Santai saja, mungkin Sua memang sudah yakin.” Senyum miring Binar terpampang di wajahnya.

Walaupun tengkuknya pagi ini sakit tapi kalimat Binar tadi membuat ia tersenyum tipis. “Iya, mungkin.”

***

Sua, Fajar, dan Binar adalah trio sekawan sejak kelas 10. Sua dan Fajar yang awalnya hanya berteman berdua akhirnya berkenalan dengan Binar di hari pertama sekolah. Perempuan berparas cantik namun berkesan garang itu ternyata tak ada yang menemaninya karena responnya yang terkesan kasar. Namun, tetap saja setiap orang mempunyai sisi lembutnya dan mungkin milik Binar hanya Sua dan Fajar yang menyadari. Sampai akhirnya pertemanan mereka pun bertahan hingga kelas 11. Bahkan ketika kejadian nahas menimpa keluarga Sua.

"Binar, bangun,"

Suara sayup-sayup yang memanggil namanya membuat Binar mengerjap mata bantalnya.

"Ayo, kita ditunggu Sua di bawah pohon seperti biasa."

Suara yang akhirnya dikenali oleh otak Binar membuat dia membulatkan mata. "Apa? Sekarang jam berapa, Fajar?" 

"Jam tiga kurang dua menit." balasnya. Fajar yang telah berhasil membangunkan Binar pun mengambil tasnya dari bangku.

Binar tanpa berkomentar langsung membereskan barangnya ke dalam tas. Sembari menunggu, Fajar pun duduk di salah satu bangku dekat Binar.

"Pelajaran ekonomi bikin ngantuk, ya?" tanya Fajar yang sebenarnya terkesan meledek karena seorang Evan Fajar tidak mungkin tertidur di kelas.

Kalau saja Binar tidak sedang membenarkan ikatan rambutnya, mungkin tangannya sudah membuat merah tengkuk Fajar seperti tadi pagi. "Kau tidak akan merasakan betapa nikmatnya tidur di kelas, wahai anak teladan." Binar balas meledek membuat Fajar hanya bisa terkekeh.

Delapan jam dari pagi tadi akhirnya berlalu. Bel pulang sekolah pun berdering dari pengeras suara di setiap kelas. Begitupun di kelas 11 IPS 3. Seperti yang sudah jadwalnya, kelas ini selalu saja ramai setelah bel berdering, entah karena kumpulan perempuan di belakang kelas yang masih membicarakan kakak-kelas atau karena senda gurau lelaki yang masih belum selesai sejak pelajaran ekonomi tadi atau juga karena ributnya anggota piket yang menyuruh penghuni kelas ke luar.

Sore hari yang terkesan hangat namun dingin–langit sedang mendung–sedang menyaksikan hati seorang siswi yang kehilangan arah. Tiga insan berkumpul di bawah pohon beringin ini bukan untuk bersenda gurau atau berbincang santai. Perihal pilihan ekskul renang Sua sangat bersinggungan dengan kejadian tiga bulan lalu yang menjadi mimpi buruknya hingga detik ini. Beberapa kalimat Fajar dan Binar membuat Sua semakin menggigit bibir. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia tidak kuat dan berhenti di tengah kegiatan? Bagaimana kalau nanti ingatan masa lalunya terkuak dan membuat dia menyerah? Kakinya semakin ia ketukkan pada tanah.

Fajar yang sedang bersandar di batang pohon dengan tangannya yang melipat di dada melirik sahabatnya. Kondisi Sua terlihat jelas–setidaknya di mata Fajar–menunjukkan betapa kusut pikirannya sekarang. Fajar menghela pelan napasnya. “Aku hanya meminta kamu untuk memikirkannya kembali. Tapi kalau kau memang sudah yakin, itu sangat bagus. Aku sangat bangga padamu, Sua.” Fajar memberikan senyuman tipis meyakinkan.

Mata Sua yang sedari tadi menatap tanah menoleh ke arah Fajar lalu melirik Binar yang ikut menganggukkan kepala. Sua tanpa sadar tersenyum karena menyadari betapa khawatirnya dua orang di depannya ini dengan kondisi rapuhnya. “Baiklah, nanti aku beritahu keputusanku.” Ucapnya dengan senyum yang masih belum luntur, setidaknya sebelum matahari menghilang dari langit.

Sore hari ini beserta gumpalan awan gelap menyaksikan hati seorang siswi yang kehilangan arah. Semakin gelapnya langit, semakin kusut pikiran Sua. Apakah memilih ekskul renang adalah pilihan terbaik? Atau malah sebaliknya? Bagaimana kalau pilihannya membuat ia berada di titik terendah seperti sedia kala? Bagaimana kalau nanti kenangan-kenangan masa lalunya menampakkan diri kembali setelah ia kubur baik-baik?

Sore hari ini menyaksikan hati seorang siswi yang kehilangan arah. Sua yakin malam ini akan menjadi malam terpanjang seperti malam-malam tiga bulan yang lalu.


	2. 2. Keputusan

Kamis, 29 Maret 2XXX.

Jarum pendek menunjuk angka sebelas. Lorong rumah sakit sudah menyepi dari lalu lalang berbagai aktivitas tadi siang. Namun, para perawat yang bekerja pada _shift_ malam ini dibuat kejut oleh kedatangan dua pasien dari korban kecelakaan lalu lintas. Perlu diingat, kota ini bukanlah kota yang besar seperti ibu kota bukan juga kota yang ramai seperti kota kosmopolitan. Di kota kecil ini kecelakaan lalu lintas bisa dihitung dengan jari setiap bulannya dan juga para korbannya pun hanya memerlukan bedah minor. Tetapi berbeda dengan malam ini, dua ranjang rawat yang berlumur darah dengan korban yang sudah tak sadarkan diri masuk di ruang UGD dan langsung dilarikan menuju ruang operasi.

Atmosfer intens yang masih menggantung di langit-langit membuat para perawat semakin terjaga, apalagi ketika dua wanita datang dengan baju tidurnya yang tak karuan dan wajah mereka yang jauh dari kata damai. Terburu-buru, itulah yang terlihat di mata perawat yang menjaga di ruang UGD.

Salah satu dari mereka bertanya pada perawat dengan napas yang masih tersengal. “Permisi, pasien yang baru saja kecelakaan sudah sampai, bukan?” Wanita paruh baya itu memainkan jari-jarinya, gelisah.

“Tadi baru saja masuk ruang operasi. Mohon maaf, ibu dengan siapanya?”

“Saya istrinya,” si ibu menahan isak, “dan ini anak saya.”

Mereka berdua terlihat buruk. Tapi, dibandingkan sang ibu yang sudah meneteskan air mata, anaknya yang masih remaja ini justru hanya memberikan tatapan kosong nan dingin, entah apa yang ditatap. Sang perawat hanya menelan ludah lalu menyuruh mereka untuk menunggu di ruang tunggu yang bersebelahan dengan ruang operasi.

“Sua,” Sang ibu memanggilnya pelan dengan usapan lembut di lututnya, tapi Sua tak sepenuhnya sadar. Ia menoleh pelan ke arah ibunya.

“Banyak berdoa, Sua, semoga besok ayahmu masih bisa diajak berjenaka seperti biasanya.” Mata ibunya sembab dan redup, terlihat sekali betapa lelahnya sejak telfon dari rumah sakit sampai ke rumah.

Sua mengangguk pelan lalu kembali termenung. Bola matanya sudah hilang titik fokus, Sua bahkan tak terlalu mengingat bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di ruang tunggu dengan ibunya yang terus menerus mengeluarkan isak tangis. Sua belum siap untuk menerima segalanya dalam semalam.

Ruang tunggu terletak di pinggir bangunan, jauh dari aktivitas rumah sakit yang ada di tengah. Sepi, namun juga ramai, suara gemuruh hujan dari luar terdengar sayup-sayup. Jendela yang luasnya dari atap hingga lantai menampakkan derasnya hujan di luar sana. Entah apa manfaatnya menaruh jendela yang hampir seluas dinding itu, tapi yang pasti, mata Sua tersangkut dengan peristiwa presipitasi di luar sana.

Tak pernah tertarik untuk memerhatikan bagaimana hujan turun sebelumnya, tapi hujan kali ini seakan-akan memberitahu Sua bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Setengah jam berlalu, jarum panjang menunjuk angka delapan. Seorang bapak dengan pakaian serba hijau keluar dari ruang operasi menarik perhatian Sua dan sang ibu.

Sua melirik ibunya yang berdiri lalu mendekati sang dokter. Di sebelah sang ibu dan dokter, Sua terkejut mendapati keberadaan Fajar dan bundanya yang ikut serta dalam percakapan. _Sejak kapan mereka datang? Mereka ada urusan apa?_ Pikiran Sua yang penuh pertanyaan lenyap seketika ketika melihat sang ibu tiba-tiba runtuh dan berlutut di depan sang dokter.

Malam itu, suara ibunya yang tersedu-sedu terdengar kencang, telapak tangan Fajar dan bundanya terlihat menutup mulut menganga mereka, kepala sang dokter yang menggeleng pelan menjadi jawaban terakhir mereka. Sua yakin, ini pasti tanda bahwa ayahnya tidak akan bisa diajak berjenaka lagi besok nanti. Dengan posisi duduk yang masih sama dari 30 menit yang lalu, Sua pun diam membeku.

Malam itu, semua yang Sua pahami membuat kepalanya berat, semua yang Sua saksikan membuat sekujur badannya lemas tak bertenaga, semua yang Sua yakini membuat dadanya terasa sesak, susah bernapas. Tetapi, dari semua yang Sua hadapi, tidak ada yang membuat air matanya tumpah dari pelupuk.

“Sua,”

Suara familiar yang terdengar di telinganya membuat Sua mendongakkan kepala. Fajar beserta wajah yang sama kusut dengannya mendudukkan diri di samping Sua.

Tangan Fajar menarik pelan tangannya, Sua menoleh. “Aku selalu ada di sampingmu, kau tahu?” ucap Fajar dengan suara yang bergetar.

Cengkeraman tangannya semakin kencang, Sua tak bisa menjawab selain membalas dengan tatapan kosong.

“Aku selalu ada di sampingmu.” ulang Fajar.

***

Mata Sua mengerjap beberapa kali, ada sesuatu yang baru ia sadari. Ternyata, ruang kamarnya terasa lebih lengang pun langit-langit kamarnya terasa lebih hampa dari sebelumnya. Sua termenung, ia tak begitu ingat bagaimana ia bisa kembali dari rumah sakit. Hanya ada beberapa hal yang Sua ingat selama di rumah sakit tadi, informasi bahwa ayahnya akan dimakamkan besok pagi, pandangan sang ibu yang selalu menghadap tanah, dan Fajar yang menawarkan tumpangan untuk pulang, ingatannya berhenti di situ dan berlanjut di atas kasurnya dengan seprai bermotif lumba-lumba.

Sua melirik jam di ponselnya. 23:50. Itu berarti sisa 10 menit menuju ulang tahunnya yang ke-16. Jari Sua tanpa sadar membuka galeri di perangkat pintarnya. Sua bukanlah anak yang menyenangi swafoto, maka dari itu, foto terakhirnya adalah foto yang ia tangkap seminggu yang lalu, sang ayah yang sedang tertidur di atas sofa merah di ruang tamu, foto terakhir bersama ayahnya pun ia potret dua bulan yang lalu ketika ia memenangkan lomba renang antar kota di peringkat ke-tiga.

Karena isi galerinya tidak sampai ribuan, tak terasa galeri pun menampilkan foto terakhirnya. Sua kembali melirik jam di layar ponsel. 23:58. Dua menit lagi _e-mail_ dari sang ayah akan terkirim, Sua yakin dengan perihal itu karena seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, sang ayah selalu mengirim ucapan selamat dan doa melalui surat elektronik yang sudah diatur waktu pengirimannya, yaitu pada tengah malam sebelum hari ulang tahunnya. Sua pun ingin melihat detik-detik _e-mail_ itu muncul di kolom notifikasi, ia akhirnya tak melepaskan pandangannya dari layar ponsel hingga tengah malam tiba.

 _Ting_. Sua tanpa berpikir dua kali segera membuka _e-mail_ yang baru masuk itu. Tak disangka, layar ponselnya ternyata sampai penuh dengan ketikan sang ayah.

> _Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-16, Sayang._
> 
> _Ini sudah e-mail yang ke-6 sejak kamu punya e-mail sendiri, semoga anakku yang satu-satunya ini enggak bakal bosan dengan surat tahunan yang ayah kirim ini. Jangan sebal ya, karena, sama seperti lima surat sebelumnya, doa ayah adalah semoga Sua selalu kuat dalam melewati rintangan dan masalah._
> 
> _Sua, kau tahu, kehidupan itu seperti berada di tengah-tengah lautan. Kamu tidak akan tahu kapan ombak datang, kapan angin topan datang. Tapi juga, jangan kau berontak dan tolak mentah-mentah bisa jadi tenggelam akan menjadi akhir ceritamu. Sua senang berenang, bukan? Maka dari itu, berenanglah di dalamnya, Sua, rasakan setiap air yang mengelilingimu, mungkin akan terasa lelah ketika gulungan ombak menimpa, tapi, menerima selalu menjadi pilihan terbaik, bukan?_
> 
> _Sua, ayah harap kamu tidak bosan dengan ceramah yang kadang tak masuk akal seperti ini, dan yang terakhir, semoga kamu mencintai ayah seperti kamu mencintai renang, ya. Kau tahu, ayah selalu cemburu ketika tahu kalau kamu lebih memilih berenang daripada membantu ayah mencuci mobil setiap hari Minggu, makanya, karena sudah membuat ayah cemburu, kamu harus membalasnya dengan hidup yang lebih panjang dan bahagia dari milik ayah. Selamat bertambah umur, Sayang._

Tanpa sadar, Sua menitikkan air mata. Detik-detik ketika ketikan itu berakhir menyadarkan Sua dengan sebuah fakta bahwa eksistensi sang ayah sudah tidak ada di muka bumi. Dengan layar ponsel yang masih menyala terang di gelapnya kamar, Sua tergugu, suara isak tangisnya memenuhi langit-langit kamar yang sebelumnya lengang.

Air mata yang tidak menampakkan diri saat di rumah sakit akhirnya bertumpah ruah tak tertahankan di kamarnya sembari ditemani _e-mail_ dari sang ayah.

“Ayah...” Sua tersedu.

Tersedu hingga wajahnya terasa kebas bagai ditampar oleh realita. Sua meremas dadanya yang terasa lebih sesak dan berat. Rasanya seperti ada yang memukul kencang, pun paru-parunya yang kesusahan mengais udara. Pikirannya tanpa harus disuruh sudah memutar ulang segala rupa kenangannya dengan sang ayah, dan itupun hanya membuatnya semakin susah bernapas.

Kenangan manis yang justru menyakitkan. Sua memukul kencang kepalanya terus menerus hingga akhirnya sekujur badannya kehilangan seluruh tenaga. Sua mengutuk sekeliling dan dirinya sendiri. Malam itu malam yang terasa lebih panjang dari biasanya.

Kebesokannya Sua izin tidak masuk sekolah dan ikut menghadiri upacara pemakaman sang ayah, tapi semua air matanya sudah kering dari semalam, ia hanya bisa menatap kosong makam sang ayah yang ditaruh ke dalam liang lalu ditimbun dengan ratusan kilo tanah basah bekas hujan semalam.

Upacara pemakaman sederhana yang cukup ramai. Beberapa atlet renang terkenal yang merupakan murid dari ayah Sua datang untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir kepada pelatih yang membuat mereka sukses di dunia renang, dan yang pastinya ada Fajar dan keluarganya –kecuali saudara lelaki Fajar–, mereka bahkan turut membantu upacara pemakaman yang dilaksanakan pagi buta. Fajar yang biasanya mengganggu Sua, sekarang terlihat sedang menerima tamu dan membagikan air minum. Sahabat sekaligus tetangga yang sudah sangat dekat, Sua amat bersyukur mempunyai sosok sebaik Fajar yang mungkin tidak semua orang punya.

Upacara tiba di pidato penutupan. Para tamu akhirnya bersalaman lalu pergi menghilang entah ke mana. Sua tak begitu peduli. Sua menjatuhkan bokongnya di salah satu kursi plastik, wajah yang tidak asing mendekati Sua.

“Selamat ulang tahun.” ucap Fajar sembari memberi air minum kemasan.

Tak terasa ujung bibir Sua terangkat sebelah, “Makasih.”

“Aku yakin, tahun depan kau akan merayakan hari ulang tahunmu lebih meriah dan bahagia.”

Gerakan Sua yang sedang membuka tutup botol air minum kemasan tadi terhenti, “Aku harap begitu.”

“Aku bisa pastikan itu.”

Sua tersenyum tipis, tak menyangka betapa percaya dirinya sahabatnya itu. “Akan aku tunggu.”

Siapa yang bakal menyangka kalau pada hari ulang tahunnya semua orang yang diundang akan memakai baju serba hitam? Sua juga tidak menyangka, yang seharusnya dia memakai pakaian secerah langit pagi justru malah segelap malam.

Sua tiba-tiba berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan TPU. Sikapnya membuat Fajar setengah berteriak padanya.

“Sua! Kau mau ke mana?”

Sua hanya menoleh tak menjawab. Dia lanjut berjalan hingga melewati pagar hitam dengan tulisan ‘Tempat Pemakaman Umum’ di atasnya. Hanya berbeda selangkah, Sua sudah melihat dunia yang berbeda dengannya. Di seberang jalan terlihat ada taman yang ramai dengan anak kecil, ada juga gerombolan anak sebaya dengannya yang sedang pergi menuju sekolah, dan yang membuat Sua resah adalah wajah-wajah mereka yang semringah. Sua terkekeh sampai tak menyadari air matanya sudah tumpah dari pelupuk.

Kenapa wajah mereka terlihat bahagia ketika dirinya terpuruk? Kenapa dunia mereka terlihat sempurna ketika miliknya hancur? Sua mengusap terus menerus pipinya ketika bulir air mata tetap mengucur. Ketika dunianya terasa berhenti ternyata dunia luar masih berjalan seperti biasanya.

***

Selasa, 9 Juni 2XXX.

“Pemberhentian berikutnya halte Anggrek, pemberhentian berikutnya halte Anggrek.”

Suara pengumuman dari pengeras suara bus kota ini membangunkan Sua dari lamunannya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap melihat sekeliling. Langit masih saja sama gelapnya sejak Sua pulang dari sekolah, tak kunjung hujan ataupun terang, cuaca hari ini tak dapat diprediksi.

Bus akhirnya berhenti di halte dekat blok rumahnya. Sua turun bersama beberapa anak yang berseragam sama dengannya. Sua menatap kembali langit yang ambigu itu sambil memikirkan obrolannya bersama kedua temannya tadi. Sua ingin menyelami air lagi seperti dulu, tapi apakah perasannya masih sama seperti saat sosok ayahnya masih hidup?

Dengan kepala yang masih setengah mendongak, Sua terkekeh, “Kau sama saja seperti aku,” ucapnya seperti sedang berbicara dengan langit.

Sua tiba di depan pintu kayu yang sudah ia kenal sejak kecil. Sang ibu tak mungkin ada di rumah, wanita yang akan menginjak kepala lima itu masih sibuk mencari uang hingga malam.

“Aku pulang,”

Hening pastinya, justru kalau ada yang menjawab itu hanya akan membuat Sua merinding.

Ruang tamu yang tidak begitu luas, hanya diisi dengan sofa-sofa dan benda yang paling disoroti, yaitu lemari kaca. Lemari kaca yang sebagian besarnya berisi foto keluarga menarik perhatian Sua, sebelumnya Sua bahkan menulungkup semua bingkai agar ia tak melihat wajah sang ayah. Sua melirik pada bingkai yang berisi foto ayahnya. Di situ sang ayah terlihat sehat dan berseri-seri, membuat senyum Sua ikut mengembang.

“Ayah, sepertinya aku tahu jawabannya.”

***

Rabu, 10 Juni 2XXX.

Matahari kembali terbit seperti biasanya. Dengan hati yang yakin, Sua menunggu kedua temannya di lobi sekolah.

Semalam, Sua tertidur sangat nyenyak dan kasus itu adalah kali pertamanya dalam bulan ini, bahkan sang ibu sampai kewalahan membangunkannya. Sebenarnya, Sua dan ibunya pergi meninggalkan rumah pada waktu yang sama, namun karena destinasi mereka yang bertolak belakang membuat Sua akhirnya mau tidak mau menaiki transportasi umum. Saat sang ayah masih hidup, Sua setiap pagi selalu diantar olehnya dan setiap sore selalu pulang bersama Fajar dan sepedanya. Tapi, semenjak kejadian naas yang menampar Sua tiga bulan lalu, membuat Sua sadar kalau dirinya tidak bisa selalu mengandalkan orang lain, apalagi Fajar, sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak kebaikan Fajar yang ia terima. Kali ini, Sua ingin menghadapi semuanya, bukannya lari atau bersembunyi seperti biasanya, Sua ingin menghadapi hasratnya, dan yang Sua yakini kali ini adalah hatinya sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali menyelami air.

“Sua!” Dua orang yang memanggil Sua bersamaan membuat Sua melambaikan tangannya. Binar yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya, dan Fajar yang baru saja memarkirkan sepedanya.

“Sudah sampai sejak kapan?” Fajar bertanya sembari membenarkan tas selempangnya.

“Mungkin sekitar lima menit,”

“Ayo, masuk kelas! Di sini panas,” sahut Binar seraya menarik lengan Sua.

Sua menahan kakinya lalu menggeleng, “Tunggu dulu,”

Binar yang kebingungan menoleh ke arah Fajar sedangkan Fajar hanya mengangkat bahu.

“Aku sudah yakin untuk ikut ekskul renang!” Suara Sua yang tiba-tiba mengencang membuat Fajar tertegun, sedangkan Binar, sesuai dengan namanya, matanya pun berbinar-binar.

Tanpa basa-basi, Binar pun memeluk erat Sua lalu berbisik, “Sua kamu pasti bisa.”

Melihat kedua temannya di depannya itu membuat Fajar mengehembus napas lega, semuanya ternyata terlewati dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

“Aku kenal dengan ketua klub renang, ayo, kita lanjut di kelas,” ucap Fajar sambil mengacak rambut tergerai Sua.

Di kelas, Fajar memberitahu bahwa ketua ekskul renang itu adalah kakak kelas yang les di tempat yang sama dengan Fajar. Walaupun seorang kakak kelas, Fajar yakin dia adalah orang yang mudah diajak bicara. Sua tersenyum lebar, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Senyum yang tak lepas-lepas dari wajah Sua membuat Binar dan Fajar lega, Sua kembali seperti sosoknya yang dulu kala.

Tak terasa pembelajaran pun berlalu dan dilanjuti dengan bel istirahat.

“Kau bawa bekal?” Sua mendekati meja Fajar yang ada di baris depan.

Fajar menggeleng. “Kalau kau?”

Sua menggaruk tengkuknya, “Lupa,”

“Binar ke kantin, bukan? Mending ikut dia saja.”

Sua tak mendengarkan pertanyaan Fajar, dia justru mengambil kursi di sebelahnya agar duduk berhadapan dengan Fajar.

“Hei, Fajar, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu.”

Fajar yang sedari tadi membaca komik akhirnya mendongak, “Tentang apa?”

“Tentang kejadian kecelakaan ayah,”

Hembusan napas kasar terdengar jelas oleh Sua. Dia tau, Fajar selalu tidak suka mengenai topik pembicaraan ini.

“Apa yang ingin kamu tahu lagi? Aku sudah menceritakannya semua pada hari itu.”

Sua menelan ludah, memang benar ucapannya, tapi Sua tetap merasa ada yang janggal. “Iya, aku tahu kalau kecelakaan itu terjadi karena lampu lalu lintas yang tiba-tiba mati, dan akhirnya mobil ayahku dan pengemudi motor bertabrakan di perempatan jalan raya.”

Sua masih ingat dengan jelas semua yang diceritakan oleh Fajar saat hari pemakaman ayahnya, bahkan mengenai kue ulang tahun yang ditemukan di mobil ayahnya, Sua ingat begitu jelas. Sang ayah meninggal ketika dalam perjalanan pulang dari membeli kue ulang tahun untuknya. Kejadian itu yang membuat Sua sampai sekarang mengutuk hari kelahirannya.

“Apalagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?”

“Di mana pengemudi motor itu?”

Mata Fajar menyipit, “Untuk apa kau tahu tentangnya?”

Sua terdiam. Untuk apa ia cari tahu? Kemungkinan dia masih hidup pun sangatlah kecil. Sua memang terdengar putus asa, tapi Sua ingin tahu apakah sang pengemudi sempat melihat ayahnya atau tidak? Sua tahu bahwa ini tidak logis, tapi setidaknya Sua ingin berusaha mencari tahu semua informasi mengenai kecelakaan pada malam itu.

Melihat Sua yang membisu membuat Fajar membuka suara, “Lebih baik tidak usah dicari tahu.”

“Kenapa?”

“Pertama, kau tidak tahu untuk apa mencari tahu tentang dia, kedua, ingat dengan ekskul renangmu nanti, banyak yang harus kau kejar, ototmu pasti kaku karena tidak diajak berolahraga berbulan-bulan.” Fajar tersenyum tipis di akhir kalimat.

Wajah Sua memanas mendengarnya, “Enak saja, aku juga rajin jalan pagi!”

Fajar tertawa hingga terlupa dengan komik bacaannya tadi. Sua tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Semua berjalan dengan lancar bahkan lebih dari yang diharapkan. Sua tidak sabar dengan ekskul barunya nanti, ia sudah tidak sabar berenang layaknya ikan seperti dulu kala. Apakah nanti semuanya akan menarik? Sua penasaran.

“Hari ini hari yang cerah.” ucap Fajar sambil menatapi langit yang bersih dari awan melalui jendela kelas.

Sua ikut menoleh lalu mengangguk setuju. “Iya, sangat cerah.”


End file.
